Never Had a Friend Like Me
by MysticalMermaidMaiden
Summary: Their friendship confused many people. Germany was always serious while Italy was carefree. They were compete opposites with different personalities yet, they managed to make it work for so many years. Fem!Germany/Italy. RxR
1. A Friend For Germany

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner/creator.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a box stupid in the forest that brought them together. A mission is what brought her to meet him. Now ever since that day, she's been stuck with him.

At first, she was glad she managed to capture the great Holy Romes grandson. But she soon regretted it the moment she captured him.

He was annoying. He was always singing and laughing and asking for food, it drove her nuts. Not to mention he always flirted with her whenever she checked up on him. Not only was that annoying but it always made her blush like a little school girl!

Okay she will admit, it was kinda nice that someone flirted with her and would say sweet things to her. It made her feel like a women.

He is nice she'll give him that. And he always offered to make her pasta (even though she doesn't like pasta), and he makes her laugh even though she tries hard not to!

Okay so the guy had a few things that were berable but that still didn't mean she likes him. He was still annoying and a coward. There was no way she was going to like him. Nor be friends with him.

"Hey Germany! Germany~!" Germany sighs in annoyence. " _Ja_ , vhat do you vant?" She asks with her arms crossed. She looks at him.

"If you let me go, I promise you make you pasta."

"I told you I don't like pasta und I'm not letting you go either so quit asking me."

"Aww but why? It's so boring here Germany!"

"Because you are my prisoner und I'm not letting you go unless I decide to now shut up or else I gas you!" She threatens him.

Italy screams in fright and starts waving a white flag. Where did he get that from? "Ahh! Please don't gas me Germany! I promise I'll be good! I'll be good!"

"Good. Now I don't vant to hear a single word out of you for the next three-no four hours you hear me?" Italy nods. " _Si, si_ I hear you loud and clear commander."

Germany nods. "Good."

Two hours have past and Germany was glad to see that Italy had not caused such a ruckus in the past two hours. She was reading one of her novels in peace when Italy spoke.

"Do you have any friends?" She looks at him. "Vhat?" He nervously rubs the pole since Germany locked him in a prison cell. "W-Well i-its j-just t-that your a-always here e-every d-day so I was wondering what do you do in your spare time. Please don't get mad at me!"

Germany blinks a couple of times and she looks back at her book. "I-I have friends." She tells him. Italy smiles. "Oh really? What are their names?"

She blushes lightly. "Gilbert." She answers. "Who else?"

Germany licks her lips and nervously sighs. "That's it."

Italy tilts his head. "That's it?" She hesitantly nods. "But I thought you would have a lot of friends."

"Vell I have a lot on my plate I hardly have time to make any friends."

"But everyone needs a friend!"

"I-I know that it's just that I'm very busy with all of this I can't go out. Vork is important to me." She lowers her book down and sad sighs. "I don't get along vith people either." She says in a soft tone.

"Why?" Germany looks out the window. "Because...I'm to serious all the time and whenever I try to talk to people, I scare them off. I'm just to scary to be around with." A sudden flashback flash ed through her mind. It was a younger her trying to make friends with the younger kids. But whenever she tried to approach them, they would run away and scarem.

Was she really that terrifying?

"I don't think your scary." She looks at Italy. Hearing what he said, she scoffed. "Please, after I had captured you, you screamed and said I vas a scary German women who vas going to kill you or some crap like that. Don't lie to yourself or me."

"No I'm not lying. Your not scary." She gives a look. "O-okay I was. But after a while, I noticed thar your not just a scary German out to hurt me. Your really sweet and strong, I really like that about you."

Germany rose a eyebrow. "If you want, I can be your friend." Italy suggested. Germany laughs. "Hahaha! Okay, now I know for sure your messing me. You vant to be friends with me?" She continues to laugh.

Italy frowns. Why was she finding this funny? "I'm telling you the truth." He says. "I want to be friends." Germany stops laughing and looks at him. "Y-your serious?" She says. "You really vant to be friends?" She walks to the cage.

Italy smiles and nods. " _Si_! I want to be friends."

Germany smiles a little. "I never thought I'd see the day vhere I became friends vith a prisoner."

Italy smiles. "Vell, if your really serious about us being friends, I guess I have no choice but to go vith it. But I'm varning you Italy, I von't go easy on you. I can be tough. My anger vill most likely get out of hand. But someone has to take it."

She sticks her hand out to him. Italy takes it and they shake hands. When they let go, Germany turns from him and says, "But just because your my friend does not mean I'm letting you go."

Italy awws in disappointment.

* * *

 **AN: I just relised after writing this that I love writing FemGermany.**

 **Okay so you all know the drill, review, fave or follow if you like this and want to read more, and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	2. A Gift For Germany

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner/creator.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Germany! Germany!" Germany looks over her shoulder when she hears Italy call her. "Yes, vhat is it?"

"I was wondering if I can you a gift I got you." Germany blushes. "A-a gift?" Italy nods. " _Si_! Do you want to see it? It's handmade and everything!"

Germany blinks in surprise, her blush deepening. "Handmade? Yeah, I suppose you can give it to me." Italy smiles. "Yay! I'll be right back okay?" Humming, Italy runs back inside. While Italy was inside getting his gift, Germany waited outside feeling guiet embarrassed and flustered that Italy had took the time to give her a gift.

In the last four months since they have become unlikely friends, Germany has found herself less annoyed by the italian nation. He was still cowardly but with enough training, he might prove himself worthy in battle. He still had a unhealthy obsession with pasta but he was italian so what would she expect? He still flirts with her and there was no way he was going to change from that habit. There was also the problem with him sneaking into her bed at night but that was a story for another day.

Overall his presence was welcomed and she had gotten used to him being around. No matter how many times he annoyed her.

"Okay commander I'm back!" Italy happily said. Germany smiles a little and just before she could thank Italy for his gift, se stopped herself and mindly cursed to herself.

Italy runs to her and hands her a homemade white flag with the words 'I Surrender!' sitiched on it. "I hope you like it. I worked really hard on it to make it perfect for you. Now whenever your in battle, you can use it whenever you like it. You can also use it for the guys you date."

Germany growls to herself. She glares at Italy and hits him on the top of his head. Italy yelps in pain. "Ow! Germany, why did you hit me? You didn't like your gift?"

Germany throws the flag at Italy who caught it and walks away.

"Idiot." She mumbles under her breath.

* * *

 **AN: I just wanted to write more Fem!Germany and Italy because I relised that I love writing these two more than Fem!Italy and Germany.**

 **Okay so until the next chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Germany Greets Italy The Italian Way

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner/creator.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Germany!" Italy cries out out waving his hands in the air with a smile. "Let me great you the way I thought you!" He walks in front of her and tip toes to reach her checks but after a couple of trips trying to reach one of her checks, he cracks his feet and whines in pain.

"Kiss...kiss me..." He tells her with a frown. Germany blushes in embarrassment and sighs. Hesitantly, Germany leans down and kisses both of Italy's checks. Turning away , Germany asks, "Happy?"

Italy does not answer. He was sad to know that Germany was taller then he was.

' _Germany's taller than me. Darn._ '


	4. Germanys Song

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(While being Germany's prisoner)

"Hey Germany! I have a special song just for you!" Italy cheerfully says.

Germany looks over her shoulder when Italy tells her that. "Vhat? Even though I am your enemy?" she asks him. "Alright lets hear it."

"Yay!" Italy says and he takes out a guitar out of nowhere. ' _How the hell does he do that?_ ' Germany thought to herself.

Italy plays the guitar and begins to sing.

" _Germany! Germany! Germany is a really really nice place._

 _Even though I'm your prisoner, you give me food._

 _And it doesn't suck like English food!_

 _Sausages with cheeses always taste so good!_

 _It'd be good for a dog, Yeah, that's Germany!_ '

While Italy was singing, Germany stood there with her mouth half open, with a dazed look on her face.

" _Tel me, how is it you Germans are so robust? Your crushing me with your imtimidation_.

 _My fragility causes me to openly weep in fear: You women terrify me."_

 _Germany narrowed her eyes in anger when she heard that line._

 _"Is it normal to drink a barrel and then burst it on somebody's head?_

 _Please don't come to my place in large mobs! German tourists are scary!_

 _Even the girls that are from Germany are more rugged than I am._

 _Yahoo!_ "

While Italy was singing, Germany had put Italy in a box and had him sent back to his country.

When he arrived home, one of his comrades noticed the box with Italy in it. He walks to the box and when he hears Italy in the box and trashing around it, he says, "Welcome home Italy."

* * *

 **AN: I just relised that I start my chapters with Italy saying "Hey Germany!" Kinda weird.**


	5. Holy Rome

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Italy met Holy Rome was not a unpleasant experience.

Holy Rome demanded they become one and form a powerful nation that would rule the entire world. Italy didn't like the idea and always rejected Holy Rome.

When he said no, Holy Rome, being stubborn boy he was, would usually drag Italy by the legs and drag him to his home.

Italy was always afraid of Holy Rome and no matter how many time he said no to his offer, Holy Rome would try countless times to have Italy change his mind.

Now as a adult, Italy, while he misses Holy Rome, would sometimes notice how alike Germany and Holy Rome were.

They were always serious and took pride in their work. They were neat freaks and were strong, they could be there scary sometimes but Italy knew they were good.

The only difference was, Holy Rome always had her hair pulled back in a tight braided bun while Germany had really short hair

Italy always imagined what Germany's hair would look if it was long. She would properly look beautiful (even though she is beautiful with short hair). Italy would imagine himself brushing her hair and placing flowers in her hair.

He always did that with Holy Rome before she left to war.

How Italy misses Holy Rome.

' _I wonder if you'll ever come back._ ' Italy thought to himself.

' _Whether it be a hundred years more or even a thousand, I will still wait for you Holy Rome.'_

And he did. Even though the person he has been waiting for was standing right in front of him.

* * *

 **AN: With this story, I'm going to create a subplot of Holy Rome/Italy here and there. They won't always be the main focus but I thought it was a good idea to add this in here because I strongly believe that Germany is actually Holy Rome.**

 **Now if your confused why labeled Holy Rome as a he then to a she is because in this kid, Italy at first thought Holy Rome was a he. But after spending more time with Holy Rome and a sudden even later in the story, Italy finds out about Holy Rome's real gender.**

 **Its similar to what happens in the anime okay?**

 **So you know the drill. Review, follow and/or fav if you liked what you've read and want to read read and until next time**

 **Bye!**


	6. Germany Meets Romano

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Germany! Check it cool!" Germany turns around and sees Italy with a identical man who looked like him, only he had darker hair and his curl was on the other side.

"This is my big brother Romano." Italy tells her. "Isn't he chizzy?"

"Hello, I am Germany. It's a pleasure." Germany says a little less enthusiastic then Italy. Then again it has been a pretty long day and she was a bit tired.

"I'm the Northern part of the country and he's the southern part." Italy explains to her. "Since we've been governed separately, he had to spend time with our big brother Spain. Now say hi to my friend~" Italy tells Romano.

Germany was expecting Romano to be like Italy when he introduced himself but no. Instead he was the complete opposite from his happy-go-lucky brother.

"Suck my balls you potato bastard eater!" Romano says rudely.

Germany widened her eyes in surprise while Italy embarrassingly frowns.

Italy wraps his arms around his brother in for a hug and starts to drag him away.

"Please Romano be nice to my friend!" Italy says.

Romano ignores him and tries to force his way out of Italy's arms.

"Would you stop it with your hug therapy!?" Romano shouted.

"I never understand Catholics." Germany mumbles to herself.

* * *

"Okay Ms. Standly, what you do to twist my brothers head around?" Romano asks Germany while she was carrying three barrels and a medium sized box.

Germany stops walking and looks at him. "Vhat are you talking about?" She asks.

" _Che palle_ you bastard, don't play dumb with me that's my brothers job! I know you got some sick job planned out for him! Sure your highways are short and but that doesn't give you the right to criticize our-"

" _Ja, Ja,_ I get it. Hey, help me out vith these things, they're heavy und I can't find your brother anywhere. Help me _Ja_?"

Not waiting for his answer, Germany hands him one of the barrels while she carries the rest.

Romano angerly looks at her.

"Und one more thing, you can't always blame me for the decisions your bruther makes."

Romano growls angrily. He drops the barrels and angrily shouts, "THIS WEATHER MAN IS PREDICATING A 99% SHIT STORM AND ITS COMING RIGHT AT YOU!"

Main while, behind Romano, France appeared from the sewer.

"Finally!" he says to himself. "I finally succeeded entering into Germany secretly! Now I can pick him by surprise."

But before France could do anything, Romano heard France behind him and he runs behind Germany, cowering behind her and screaming like a banshee.

"AAHHHH! ITS FRANCE! PROTECT ME POTATO BASTARD!"

AAHHHH! ITS GERMANY!" France shouted once he spotted Germany trying to pick up the barrels and box Romano dropped.

' _Dumkoffs.'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"Hey there Hassleoff! I got a little surprise for you~"

Gernany looks up from her book and looks over her shoulder. She sighs annoyingly wondering when Romoano will quit bothering her.

"Vhat is is another Jew?" she asks.

"I have created a secret weapon thats singular purpose is so great, even you will fell helpless to."

 _Why does he look so sinister all of a sudden?_

Romano takes out a mustashe and he holds it in front of Germanys head.

"Mustache!" he starts to laugh out loud.

"You look so very stupid with your bg bushy mustache like some hipster at a high school party! He continues to laugh.

Uhh...you do know it looks like you are the one vearing the mustache from vhere I'm sitting right?"

Romano stops laughing and he cries out, "Don't look at me! I'm to ugly!"

* * *

"No fair! My mustache plan backfired on me! I quit!" Romano cries out and he cries. Italy walks next to his brother and he starts to comfort him.

"Don't cry Romano. Germany doesn't care about your weird mustache." Italy says. "Shes really a nice girl once you get to know her. Trust me. She's really helpful to her advantage and she certainly knows how to keep things organized. Plus she"s strong and pretty and whiter then anybody and that has to count for something right? Also, Germans sound real funny when they speak and laughing is good for the heart."

Romano stops crying and he looks at Italy.

"Veneziano..?" Romano whimpers.

"For once can you say nice things about me?" Romano asks him.

Italy backs away very slowly when Romano asked him.

Hurt, Romano shouted, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

He storms out from the roof and disappears. Looking up at the hole, Italy asks him, "Where are you going Romano?"

* * *

 **AN: I honestly have no idea how Romano would interact to Germany if he were a girl. I mean, its known that Romano is nice to girts but how would he act towards Gernany if he were a girl? I don't know, not much different I quess from the show.**


	7. Germany's Morning Surprise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was bright and early in Germany's small home. She had just woken up to hear the sound of bird chirpings from her outside window. Germany didn't bother opening her eyes. In her mornings, Germany would wake up and start getting ready before she starts on her training.

But today, something felt different. She felt oddly warm and comforable. Different then the umcomfy feeling she had whenever she woke up from bed.

Germany sighs in bliss, enjoying the warmth and comfort she was feeling. She snuggles into her bed and breathes out.

' _Maybe I could spare five minutes of my morning staying in bed.'_ Germany pulls something soft towards her body and rubs her check on said object.

She was resting for a short five seconds before she realized what she was holding was breathing. Germany opened her eyes and she sits up. She opens her mouth and starts to shutter uncontrollably.

Laying next her was Italy. A very _naked_ Italy. He was snoring with a happy smile on his face. He mumbled a few 've' and was also holding on to Germany.

Germany blushes before she growls angerly and she gets out of bed. Germany then shouts, "Italy, vake up right now und explain yourself right now!"

Hearing her shout, Italy wakes up in a flash and he immediately starts looking around, confused. "What! What happened are we being attacked?!"

"Vhat the hell are you doing in my bed?!" She asks him.

"Please don't get mad at me Germany! I had a really scary nightmare and it scared me so I wanted someone to sleep with and because Romano isn't here and Japan doesn't like his personal space invaded, I thought I would feel less scared if I slept with you!" He explained to her.

"Und you had to sneak in vithout my permission?"

Italy nods. "Yes! I'm sorry Germany but your really warm to sleep with and your boobs are really soft like pillows."

Germany blushes bright red over her face at mention of her boobs. There was no doubt Italy had a liking to her boobs and it always bothered her that Italy got distracted by them whenever they trained.

Sighinh out loud, Germany says, "Vhatever. Next time do not do it again okay?"

"Aww but Germany, your so warm to sleep with and I don't get any nightmares."

"That doesn't matter Italy. You come to my bed vithout my permission und is naked. I do not feel comfortable sleeping vith someone unless I know I am sleeping vith someone." Germany explains to him.

"Do you understand vhat I am telling you?" She asks.

Italy smiles and nods. " _Si_ I understand!"

Germany sighs in relief. "Good. Now get ready. We vill have to start on our training-"

"Germany?"

"Yes Italy, vhat is it?"

"Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

Germany stares at him.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Japan was eating breakfast while he heard Germany shout Italy again. He sighs and thinks to himself, ' _Another day in another morning with Germany-san and Italy-kun.'_

* * *

 **AN: Not the best but eh I had nothing else to write right now for my other fics. I am having a bit of a writers block in the middle.**

 **So you all know the drill, please review, fav and or follow if you liked what you read and until next time.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Christmas With Germany

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For as long as she can remember, Germany has always spent the holidays alone. She didn't mind that much - Prusaia usually came to visit but half the time he arrives drunk and sometimes she would spend the entire day treating a very drunk Prussia so the holidays wasn't the most exciting time for her.

However this year was different. Germany just received a call from Prusaia (who **wasn't** drunk this time) calling her to tell her that he will be spending the holidays with someone named...Cavin? Craig? No Canada. Anyways, Prussia asked her if she wanted to come along but Germany declined his offer saying she'll spend the day alone and that she didn't mind. Prussia was reluctant to leave her alone but after much convincing and reassuring him, Germany managed to convinced Prussia. So, Germany stayed home that Christmas alone which again she didn't mind. She liked the peace and guiet and because Japan was going to Americas Christmas party and Italy was going to visit his brother, Germany took it upon herself to enjoy her break before she had to return to work next Monday.

It was a snowy Christmas evening and Germany was sitting peacefully in her living room reading one of her si-fi romance novels and drinking a cup of fresh hot tea. She took a sip out of her tea and sighed blissfully as she was getting close to an exciting part in her book. While she read, her dog, Blacky, started to bark. Germany looked up from her book and glanced at Blacky when she heard a knock. " _Ja_ who is it?" she called out.

"Germany! Hey Germany its me! Open the door please its very cold out here!" Germany sighed. ' _Vell, there goes my peace and guiet book.'_ Germany placed her book face down on the table in front of her and walked to the door. Once she answered, Italy quickly ran inside, shivering like crazy. "Wow is it cold today!" he explained. "I thought I was going to freeze to death out there!"

Germany closed the door. "Italy, vhat are you doing here I thought you vere going to spend the holidays vith your bruther."

"I was but Romano had plans to spend Christmas with Big brother Spain so I decided to come and visit you!" Blacky barked at Italy and jumped on him. Italy laughs and starts to rub his stomach. "Also because I didn't want to spend Christmas alone and I know you were going to have your hands full with Prussia so I thought I would help. By the way where is Prussia?"

"Bruther is spending Christmas vith some guy named Chris or something like that so I"m here by myself." .

Italy gasp. "T-thats _orribile_! No one should spend Christmas alone!"

Germany shrugged. "I don't really. Its nice to have some peace and quiet around here for once."

"B-but thats still horrible! Christmas should be spent with friends and family, the people you care about in the world! Its fun to have people around you because you get to exchange gifts and play games." he gasps. "You don't have any gifts with you don't you Germany?" Germany shock her head. " _Nien._ "

"Oh good!" Germany shot him a look. Italy sheepishly smiled. "What-what I meant to say was thats good because I bought you a present." Germany's face softens to surprise. "You bought me a present?" Italy nodded. " _Si_!"

Germany was touched by Italy's sweet gesture although she couldn't help but feel worried. Most of Italy's gifts weren't always the best so Germany wondered what he gave her. "You have to close your eyes okay?" he asked her. Germany nodded and closed her eyes. "Okay and hold out your hands." Italy instructed her.

"You better not play some trick on me Italy." Germany warned him. "No, I promise you this his not a trick." Germany stays quiet and waits for the gift. She hears the door open and Italy whisper to someone. Than Blackie starts to bark and jump around by the clicking she heard on the floor caused by his nails.

"Okay youready for your gift?" italy asked after he closed the door. Germany hums. "Kay! Merry Christmas Germany!" Germany felt something warm and fuzzy on her hands and she suddenly hears barking. Germany opens her eyes and was surprised to see that Italy had given her german shepherd. A puppy.

The puppy wagged its tail back and fourth and barked at her with its tongue sticking out. "Do you like it? I saw on my way from shopping and I couldn't help but find him cute and since you love dogs, I thought I would give you a dog for Christmas." Italy smiles.

Germany looks at Italy, surprised but touched that Italy actually went out of his way to buy her a dog. "Italy, this is...I don't know vhat to say." she says speechless.

"Just say thank you." Germany smiles and briefly nods "Thank you Italy. But you didn't have to go und give me a present."

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?" Germany nodded. Despite how much she thought Italy could be a nuisance sometimes - most of the time - she still saw him aa a friend that could lighten up her day simply by his personality. As chessy as it sounded, he was the sun in her cloudy mundane life. " _Ja_ we are." Italy smiled.

"If you are not busy Italy, I vould like it if you stay. Only if you vant of course." why does her face suddenly feel hot all of a sudden?

Italy brightened up at the suggestion. "Really!? Yes of course I would love to stay here with you Germany!"

Germany lets the puppy down and allows it to run around. " Today, you can just call me Monika."

"Really!? Okay than you can call me Feliciano!" Germany nods and Italy runs to the kitchen with Blackie and the puppy following him. While Italy asked her where her bowl was so he can make pasta, Germany couldn't help but feel happy that she could spend the holidays with someone.

Peace and quiet was fine but having your friend around was better.

* * *

 **AN: Happy Holidays!**


End file.
